Zamora
| Universe = Earth-616 | Galaxy = Milky Way | StarSystem = Sol | Planet = Earth | Continent = Hyboria | Region = Hyborian Lands | Region2 = (or not) | Country = Zamora | Locale = | Dimensions = | Population = | Capital = Shadizar | Government = Monarchy | Government2 = | Demonym = Zamorans, Zamorians; formerly Zhemri | First = Conan the Barbarian #164 | Overview = Southeast of Hyperborea, descendants of a pre-cataclysmic nation founded Zamora. The founding nation was a hybrid group called Zhemri, but their descendants are called Zamorians or Zamorans. Since time out of mind, Zamora has stood as a proud and independent nation. In more primitive days, the warlike Hybori could never quite conquer it, so they settled down to form kingdoms of their own. During Conan's times, Zamora stands poised uneasily, between the Hyboreans and the rising empire of Turan to the east. Thus, mercenary armies, with their dubious loyalty, are not allowed within its cities' walls, and are made to feel unwelcome even in the hinterlands. The better known Arenjun, City of Thieves, is a crossroads for thieves and hired killers from all countries. The capital city is Shadizar, "the City of Wickedness", which attracts those seeking a variety of vices. | HistoryText = Origin ... Age of Conan Fleeing from Yezud, all the seekers of the amulet of Tolometh received a different vision of the place where each shard was hidden. At the foot of the Zamoran steppes, Conan was assaulted by a kid named Veden Kamal, wanting revenge for his three older brothers, who were killed in battle by the Cimmerian. Wishing to learn swordsmanship from Conan, Veden Kamal offered to guide him to the Jewelled Sword of Tem, and escorted the barbarian to Maheeva's roost, who told them the way to retrieve the magical artefact. Some time later, in an oasis not far from Shadizar where the Free Companions set up their camp, Conan was kidnapped by the assassins of the Night Cult and brought back to their wooden temple in the capital. He was then grabbed by the Night-Goddess, who flew him off to her cave, where she planned on mating with him, then feeding him to her young. Conan was at first enraptured by her hypnotic gaze, but he managed to overpower her control and ultimately destroyed her. When Conan finally returned to the mercenary camp, he discovered to have been replaced by Milo as the new captain of the Free Companions. He was then captured and then left to his own fate, tied to a running horse. A dying Conan was eventually found and healed by Turghol, who was riding towards the Kezankian Pass. Religion There is no known state-religion. The city of Arenjun worships Bel, the god of thieves, that of Yezud worships a Spider-God. Yezud's religious ceremonies include human sacrifice and "orgiastic rites". In Artallus, a town in northern Zamora, a spider-deity known as Arachna was worshiped. ... ... ... Alternate realities Earth-79213 ... | PointsOfInterest = * Desert of Yondo * Kalandor * Kezankian Mountains ** Arenjun *** Elephant Tower *** The Maul ** Kezankian Pass * Sakyara * Ong * Shadizar ** Three-Humped Camel Street * Yezud * Zor Magreb | Residents = * Harach Gnar * Hundolph * Kraggos * Maheeva * Night-Goddess | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Fictional Countries